


Bullet Chess

by Spectre058



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chess, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, under the table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Blake and Yang play a game of chess for the right to be the one wearing the brand new strap on, while under the table, Weiss plays a game of her own. Who will win?





	1. The Chess Match

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to come up with a clever chess term to use as the title, but couldn't. If somebody else comments with one that I like, I'll steal it and reward them with a 200-300 word custom short.

Blake Belladonna examined the problem before her. 

Tentatively she reached out a hand…

Hovered it over the white knight... 

Paused...reconsidered... 

And ultimately shifted it to her kingside rook. 

Yang Xiao Long swore quietly as her opponent saw the trap she was creating just one move too soon. The rook moved out to capture her bishop and set her back in her planning by three moves. Blake smiled wickedly at her as she tapped the timer, officially passing the turn to Yang.

The click of the timer was accompanied by a shuffling sound from under the table. Yang ignored it. Focusing instead on what she was going to do now that her trap had fallen apart. She couldn't take too long thinking about it though because there was more than just the timer to consider. A factor that made itself plainly evident in moment later when something warm and wet pressed itself against the naked flesh of her vagina. The sensation wasn't too distracting, but she knew that if she let her turn drag out that would change. So she thought fast, calculating moves four or  five turns ahead, picked the one that seemed best and made it. Her queen side knight advanced to add additional pressure on Blake's right flank. The sensations swirling up from between her legs vanished as soon as she clicked the timer, and to her dismay she realized that she missed them. That was not a good sign. She studied her opponent's face intently, hoping to see a sign that the other woman was beginning to succumb as she was, but her face was a mask. 

Blake could tell Yang was having a much harder time than she was and so she took her time as a pair of skilled fingers work themselves inside of her. She wasn't exactly immune to the ministrations of those fingers, but her years in the White Fang had taught her to control her face better than Yang. So she sat and pondered and kept the increasing pleasure swelling up between her legs from showing her. Finally with a contented little smile she selected a piece and moved it forward, beginning her own offensive. From the piece, she moved her hand to the timer and with a click her turn was over.

That click symbolized something else as well, and as Blake passed the turn to Yang, the woman under the table stopped her ministrations. With a little shift Weiss Schnee returned her attention to her blonde teammate. A band of sturdy silk stretched from a ring in the center of the table and connected to the white leather collar around her throat. Aside from that leather band the only thing she wore was the thin pair of panties that held the vibrator inside of her. That vibrator had started out weak, but with each piece captured,it had gotten a little bit stronger. Since the game was well past the halfway point, it was no longer weak. It was beginning to become more than slightly distracting. In point of fact she'd already cum, twice. That shameful fact spurned her on, only making her more determined to get one of her teammates off before they could complete their game. At first she’d tried to be thorough, passing back and forth between them with each click of the timer, but as the pace of the game accelerated, as more pieces were taken, and as the vibrator got stronger, she'd adopted a more, efficient strategy. The leash around her throat gave her just enough room to reach one or the other with her mouth, and she’d settled on Yang as the target for that attack. Now as the timer once again shifted to Yang's turn she drove her face back between her teammate’s legs. She gave up trying to be subtle or complex, relying on raw passion and desperate energy to work her towards her goal.

Yang was taken aback by Weiss's enthusiasm, losing herself for several seconds in the flood of pleasure the heiress's tongue elicited. A moan, something low and hungry, escaped her lips before she could stop it. Blake's answering smirk gave her the resolve she needed to reassert control and refocus on the game. It didn't matter that Weiss was currently devouring her pussy, it didn’t matter that it was some of the best oral sex she’d ever gotten, what mattered right now was beating Blake at this stupid game. She wasn't going to let the faunus girl win, not when the prize was getting to be the first to try out their brand new strapless strap on. Besides, there were bragging rights to consider. So ignoring the surprisingly skilled tongue currently dancing circles around her clit, she selected a piece and captured Blake's advancing bishop.

Weiss couldn't see the board but she knew it when the piece was captured, the buzzing from between her legs increased noticeably, and she knew the click of the timer wasn't far behind. With desperate energy she got two more full length licks in before she was forced to change subjects. As soon as she heard the sound of the timer though, she pulled her head back a few inches, far enough away to obey the rules they’d set out for this insane game, but close enough that Yang could still feel each breath. At the same time the fingers she’d had poised just outside of Blake’s pussy shot forward. She ground her thumb viciously into the other woman's clit, simultaneously hammering her fingers inside of her. Blake might not be as vocal or obvious as Yang but Weiss could feel the effect she was having, and it made her smile. She hooked her fingers inside their other woman, dragging them across the roof of her pussy, questing desperately for her G-spot. 

Blake felt that desperation, and to her dismay she felt her body respond. Her breath caught as Weiss found it, and it was all she could do to avoid letting Yang know just how close she was. She barely even look at the board, eyes not really taking anything in and just reached for the pre-planned trap Yang's capture of her Bishop had set into motion. A knight flashed out, Yang lost a piece, and she slapped the timer. 

Weiss switched places and it was Yang's turn to squirm in her seat. In her desperation to finish her turn before the slithering sensations forced her to concede, she made the first move she saw. It was the wrong move and Blake pounced on the opportunity. A rapid fire exchange took place in which both women lost pieces, the buzzing noises from under the table intensifying with each. The flurry ended with Yang's King trapped. The blonde steeled herself for what she knew she had to do. She’d lost that exchange because she'd been too focused on Weiss's efforts, but she’d finally seen Blake’s mask slip, and knew she wasn’t the only one close to the edge. She’d just have to tough it out if she wanted to turn this around. So Yang endured the waves of pleasure, eyes questing desperately for the move that would save her King and allow her to go back on the offensive. Then, Weiss came. The thrumming vibrations the toy was hammering through her became too much, and her desperate moans as the third orgasm of the night rocked through her broke her rhythm. Instead of the respite it should have been for Yang though, it had the opposite effect. The ragged panting and stifled moans from beneath the table blew away the feeble barriers she’d erected to stave off the inevitable orgasm. With a trembling hand, Yang reached desperately for her King, willing to sacrifice victory instead of letting Weiss win. She wasn’t quite fast enough. Weiss’s tongue barely had to touch Yang’s pussy to send her into a shuddering orgasm. She didn’t let up either, lapping up her teammate’s tart juices until a new sound cut through Yang’s panting and the humming of the overworked vibrator. That sound was the snap of the clasp of her collar releasing, and it was followed by the abrupt silencing of the buzzing from her panties. 

With as much regal presence as she could muster, Weiss slid out from under the table. Without saying a word she stood, reached out the box laying on the table opposite the timer, and opened it. She withdrew the toy from within it, slid her drenched panties down, and slowly guided the shorter end inside of her. It fit snugly against her, and the way it filled her up pleasantly without stretching any of her limits was a welcome relief after the over stimulation of the vibrator. Finally she looked at her teammates. Her eyes narrowed, and smile that crossed her face then was made all the more lewd by the cum still coating her mouth.

“My turn,” Weiss proclaimed, and her teammates gulped. 


	2. Weiss's Prize Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started as a thank you to the wonderful bloke who suggested a good name for the story, and kinda ballooned into this.

Weiss lay back, reclining almost regally on her chair, and tugged lightly on the leash. The other end of that leash was hooked onto the collar Yang now wore, and the tug pulled her forward. She crawled towards the heiress, stopping between her legs with her face almost brushing the strap-on that not ten minutes ago she expected to be using to pound the white haired girl silly. But, she’d lost the chess match, worse, she’d cum before she could actually surrender, and that meant she was the first for Weiss’s attentions. Blake was behind her, leashed under the table just as Weiss had been, the same vibrator that had been tormenting her now buzzing between the faunce girl’s legs. Now though, Weiss held the controller, and she played it like an instrument, creating music from the way it's’ buzzing mixed with Blake’s cries and moans. 

That sound was only a backdrop though, the main attraction was about to happen and Weiss was very much looking forward to it. She sneered down at Yang. The blonde smirked back at her, defiance and delight dancing in the back of her eyes. This whole thing, the chess match, their punishments for losing, it was all in good fun, and she knew it. That didn’t mean that Weiss was going to go easy on her though. 

“I think you owe me a make-up kiss, Yang.” Yang looked confused, Weiss generally wasn’t this lenient when they’d teased her as long as the match had lasted, she didn’t mind though. She started to get to her feet, only for Weiss to stop her by planting a foot on her chest. 

“Not there.” She slid the foot up over her shoulder, then used her leg to pull Yang roughly against her, pressing the strap-on hard against her cheek, “There.” 

That was more like what Yang had expected. She toyed with rebelling, but Weiss had earned her victory, so she’d play along. With great theatricality she kissed the fake cock. She lavished it with slow kisses, quick pecks, and long laps of her tongue. It was a pretty high end toy, and she could almost trick herself into thinking she was servicing a real dick. Especially when Weiss suddenly sat up, wrapped her fingers in Yang’s hair, and thrust the damn thing fully into her mouth. Unlike the other times people had tried that on her though, she didn’t immediately punch Weiss in the balls. Instead, she made a satisfying glurk noise. Weiss used her hands in her hair to build to an aggressive pace. Yang had to brace herself on Weiss’s leg and mostly just let the heiress fuck her face. It was actually pretty fun. Yang hadn’t had a good facefucking in a while, and Weiss was surprisingly good at it. No matter how good she was though, Yang was better. The toy they’d picked was designed to slap and grind the user’s clit while they used it, and like almost every guy Yang had ever been with, just as she was starting to really get into it, Weiss came. Unlike a guy though, it didn’t flood her mouth with cum, and the cock didn’t go soft, so Yang kept going, sucking and slurping at the toy all through her friend’s orgasm. When Weiss finally collapsed back into her chair, pulling the toy out of her mouth in the process, the shaft was liberally coated in spit and drool. Yang sat back with a smug expression and wiped a little moisture from one corner of her mouth. 

“Will there be anything else, Ms. Schnee?” Yang asked in the most obsequious voice she could. 

Weiss slapped her gently with the toy, smearing her cheek a little, glaring. “No, that will be all. Go get Blake, now that you’ve warmed this up, it’s her turn.”


End file.
